powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Saban's Mighty Mythic Power Rangers
The Story : The Professor who once hired Bulk and Skull as his two lab assistants joins forces with Hayle : mentor of the Dino Thunder Power Rangers , as they create a new team of Power Rangers while stationed in the country of China. Why , because a new evil threat was coming , which decided to invade a different part of the world , which was China itself. Many changes were made to the cartoon before the first episode would even air on television , such as changing the Yellow Ranger to Red , Red to Pink , her Ranger Form looking more female , the mentors , adding a Tank Mode to the Megazord , Grythonzord In Battle Mode , individual combining weapons , the Stallion Carry-O-Zord , the Mythic Ultrazord , giveing the Red Ranger a Battlizer Morpher and Mode and the theme song Go Go Power Rangers You Mighty Mythic Power Rangers ( you know the rest ). When an alien race of robots called The Cyber Gouls come to Earth to find their long lost master Emperor Grimskull , they also soon encounter a new team of Power Rangers in China while attacking its capital city. Thousands of years ago Grimskull lost in a final battle with a Power Ranger named The Mystic Gold Ranger , who sacrificed his own life and power's to freeze the evil emperor in a frozen wasteland. What remained of that Gold Rangers power's would be left to be discovered by Hayle and the Professor over 10,000 year's later , to create his five and then a total of six successors , the Mighty Mythic Power Rangers. Sadly , this was the only sentai cartoon series that China had ever made , so any future season's to look forward to is an afterthought to the creators of this show. However , Saban Capital Group took it upon themselves to create an animated crossover , where the Mighty Mythic Power Rangers would join forces with the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers from Angle Grove California USA , when Rita Repalsa temporary joins forces with the Cyber Could. Their mission , to create the most powerful monster that a loan team of Power Rangers can never defeat. Luckily , We have two Mighty Ranger teams who will take on that super monster together. When the monster is finally destroyed by both Ultrazords and Rita Repalsa ends her alliance with the Cyber Gouls by taking her minions a leave for the Moon Palace , both teams of Power Rangers celibate their victory in a huge party. As for how Rita Repalsa and her minions returned , she used a time portal created by Finsters Wormhole Generator , but as soon as she returned to her home timeline , the generator exploded and closed the portal for good. As for the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers , they were the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers of the Mighty Mythic Power Rangers timeline, just around 20 to 25 years older than they were back in 1993. Each episode of Saban's Mighty Mythic Power Rangers is 11:30 long after removing about three or so minutes before combining two episodes into one whole episode , which is why the series seemed to last 23 episodes , which ofcorse made Nickelodeon very happy. The only other Chinese Super Sentai to have come right after this cartoon was their very first live Super Sentai series called Battle Strike Team Giant Saver , followed by Space Battle Strike Team Space Deleter , the kinda sequel to the previous Battle Strike Team series. Saban does have plans to create his own sequel season to Mighty Mythic Power Rangers , but it may take a very long while , because the original creator's of the cartoon still will not allow it , not until the 10th Anniversary of the cartoon itself. Note: The series is similar to past seasons of Power Rangers. For example , the Rangers suits and daggers resemble those from Power Rangers Wild Force , summoning the Mythiczords is a lot like how the Jungle Fury Power Rangers did , the Mythiczords are based off of the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Dino and Thunderzords , the Rangers use card's just like the Megaforce Rangers did and the mentors are from Power Rangers In Space and Dino Thunder. NOTE : This cartoon is also the first since Changeman and before both Kyoryuger and Space Battle Strike Team Space Deleter to not have a Yellow Ranger , not including the original version of this cartoon series. Note: The television special/Mighty Morphin team up was one hour and fourty minutes long. See Also Category:Series